Special Vehicles in GTA IV
Unique vehicles are not something new to the Grand Theft Auto series, and are seen a multitude of times in Grand Theft Auto IV. Unique vehicles are usually already presented ingame, simply painted a unique color, or rare vehicles that are only seen once during a certain mission. They can sometimes be very hard to get, as they are either mission related or they just appear as a one-time-only. However, unlike in many past GTA games, it appears none of the special vehicles in GTA IV possess special abilities such as being fire proof, damage proof, etc. Warning: Many unique colored vehicles will be resprayed to normal colors upon repair, you will never be able to revert back to the unique color in Pay 'n' Spray. Many of Stevie's (if not all) car thefts are also unique. This list also includes special types of vehicles such as gang cars, police vehicles and so on. Cars Banshee *A blue Banshee with grayer color than normal and a white stripe is requested by Brucie for his Exotic Exports. *A Banshee with yellow stripe and a orange paintjob is requested by Stevie. *In the mission Meltdown for Ray Boccino, the car chase begins with the player driving a Banshee. This Banshee has a unique grey-bluish-green-stripe paintjob. Blista Compact *A pure silver Blista Compact can be stolen in the mission Clean Getaway. Also this is the modified variant of the Blista Compact which is normally red. To keep the car, drive it to your safehouse parking space and then commit suicide, which will result in mission failure, but the car will get stored anyway. *Also, it can be obtained in the beginning of the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. It's parked right outside the Comrades bar, you just need to put it on the other side of the street in your parking space. Cavalcade *A unique dark grey Cavalcade replaces the Esperanto used by Roman's Taxi service once the player has unlocked the Algonquin Safehouse. However, the same driver, Mohammed, will be driving it, and still will throw insults at Niko. However, unlike Roman's Taxi, there is no enhanced performance in this version. In order to obtain this grey Cavalcade, you can just carjack it or aim at Mohammed with a gun and he will get out and run away like a normal NPC. *A unique black tinted (the main color varies) Cavalcade with black rims is also available during the mission Deconstruction for Beginners. It is parked in an alley in Castle Gardens where Playboy X has left it with a supply of weapons. The player can drive this Cavalcade to a safehouse to store it, and still return to complete the mission. This Cavalcade may have been borrowed from Armando Torres from TBoGT as he has a similar version and he stores and sells weapons in it. Nonetheless, it is still a rarity in GTA IV. *In the same mission, another Cavalcade is seen. When you snipe down one of the guards, he will fall on the top of a dark gray-tinted Cavalcade although with black rims. The guard may destroy the car slightly, or just fall on causing no damage to it. *A similar black-tinted Cavalcade is the target of one of Stevie's Car Thefts; this Cavalcade has a unique green undercoat and dark green trims. *Brucie Kibbutz will send you an e-mail, for his Exotic Exports, for a Cavalcade. This Cavalcade is unique because of its deep matte red paint-job, black-tinted windows and black rims. Cognoscenti *A baby blue Cognoscenti is wanted by Stevie. You can take and save it at a nearby safehouse and it should reappear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear in an alleyway, off Boyden Ave, Alderney City, Alderney. *A pearl white Cognoscenti can be stolen when near Gracie Ancelotti's random encounter. It appears in the driveway at her house in Acter. It can be stolen via shooting at Gracie, making the encounter disappear. Comet *A bright yellow Comet is given to player as a racing car in the mission No. 1. After completing the mission, Brucie allows the player to keep the Comet. This Comet never gets dirty. *A Comet with a unique mauve paint job is requested by Stevie for one of his car thefts. *A unique lustered sliver Comet appears near Bernie Crane's house in the mission Hating the Haters, the player can take it to a parking space and continue the mission. Coquette *A Coquette appears in the mission Payback. To obtain it, simply follow the goons until they stop at the building. This vehicle is unique among other Coquettes in that it comes in metallic colors, such as blue or red, in addition to lustered black, that are never found in other Coquettes. *The Coquette has a unique white-and-red paint job available, similar to that of the 1984-1996 C4 Corvette featured in the television series The A-Team [1]. This paint job, unlike most other unique paint jobs, can be sprayed onto any Coquette. *The Coquette also has another unique paintjob. Like the one above, it can be sprayed onto any Coquette. It's a green and black paintjob, appearing black at some angles but green at other angles. DF8-90 *A lustered black/silver DF8-90 appears when doing missions for Mikhail Faustin. It is in the driveway at Mikhail Faustin's house , in front of the parked Turismo , and it comes in any of the three variants. *A parked DF8-90 without black-tinted roof and a light blue paint job can be found in a parking lot under the train tracks in the Hove Beach area in Broker requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts. Dukes *In the mission Lure for Francis McReary, a red iridescent Dukes, that can not be seen on the streets, can be found outside the target's apartment in Denver Avenue, East Holland, Algonquin. *A dark metallic orange Dukes is wanted by Stevie. This Dukes can be taken to a nearby safehouse and another should appear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear on Vauxite Street, across from Modo, East Holland, Algonquin Emperor *A black Emperor with a red lustered colour appears after the mission Dust Off, it will spawn beside the building, you can take it and save it at a safehouse. Feltzer *Gracie Ancelotti owns a special pink Feltzer that can be acquired in the mission I'll Take Her.... By either killing the driver after the end of the mission or firing a gun across the street from Gracie's house before meeting her. Feroci *A modified version used by the Triads called the JDM VIP can be acquired. They can usually be found in Chinatown. *A secondary version used by FlyUS, which features an emergency light on the roof and the company colors. This variant can be found at the Francis International Airport, Dukes. Huntley Sport *Huntley Sports with a yellow, black and green paint job, custom grille with removed badging and side-mounted exhaust pipes are driven by the Jamaican Posse; like other gang-specific variants, all these modified vehicles are still called "Huntley Sport" when entered. These can be found around Beechwood City, Schottler and Willis. *A normal Huntley Sport with Jamaican Colours is given as a gift in the last of Little Jacob's drug delivery missions. *A normal Huntley Sport with Jamaican Colours are seen in The Lost and Damned, as Gang Wars located in Dukes and Broker are often against members of the Jamaican Posse, these can be stolen when the mission is completed. *During the mission "Three Leaf Clover", when the player exits the subway service exit, there will be a Huntley available to escape the police. This is the only Huntley in the game to have an alarm system going off when broken into. *A black Huntley, painted with a thin red stripe down the sides, can rarely be found driving around Liberty City. It is one of a range of paint jobs available on default Huntley Sport's. *After doing a boating trip with Brucie, an iridescent gold, bronze and beige Huntley will be parked at the docks where you get out of the boat. *A custom grey and black Huntley Sport is one of Stevie's Car Thefts, parked outside the police station at Bohan. *During the chase at each of the ending missions, the Huntley Sport will have a range of unique paint jobs. These include all black or black with a green stripe running through the body. It can be obtained, as one of the doors is open. However if the door is closed, it will get locked and can't be broken into. Infernus *You have to steal an Infernus for Stevie. It is a unique gold color. Like many of Stevie's cars, they re-spawn after a while. It is parked in Montauk Ave. Downtown, Broker, but only if you got a text message from Stevie. *Also, after you completed the mission Buoys Ahoy, Bernie Crane will call you to collect Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins' special orange or chrome yellow Infernus as a gift. Like many other cars, the Infernus comes in two different variants (with or without spoilers). This particular Infernus is also bugged. Laundromat *The Laundromat is a laundry van that only appears in two missions. The easiest way to obtain it will the mission Hung Out to Dry. It can be found in the back of the laundromat, stealing it, however, will result in mission failure. *It's second appearance is in the mission Meltdown, where it is used in a scripted sequence. This one can also be stolen, and if you are good at driving a van in a chase, you can complete the mission. Lokus *Three black shade of Lokuses appears during the mission Entourage. Marbelle *A sky blue Marbelle appears in the first cutscene during the mission Clean Getaway. Later in the story, when Vlad tries to escape from Niko, he drives the sky blue Marbelle again in the mission Uncle Vlad. When he reaches the Humboldt River, he leaves the car and makes a run for it. You can take the car at this point and save it at the Hove Beach safehouse. Merit *In the mission First Date, you are given a lustered silver Merit. You can save it when the mission is completed. PMP 600 *In the mission Museum Piece, there are four pure white PMP 600 "Sports" parked on the northern side of the museum. These PMP 600 "Sports" variant normally comes in complete black. This is the only time they appear in white in the entire game. *In one of Brucie's e-mail-based Exotic Exports, Niko has to retrieve a vibrant maroon red PMP 600. *When calling Dwane Forge for backup, two of his goons appear in one of three unique red vehicles, one being a red PMP 600. *During the ending mission in each ending, the PMP 600 Sports will have unique shade effects. These include yellow, white and green. Patriot *A yellow Patriot can be acquired anytime after the mission Blow Your Cover for Playboy X but before his death. It will be parked in one of the RESIDENT PARKING ONLY spots outside his loft. To save it, simply drive it out of the car saving spot and drive it back in. A similar yellow Patriot, but with the US flags, is wanted by Stevie, it is located on the South Parkway near Denver Ave, The Exchange. *Two lustered silver Patriots appear in the mission Photo Shoot. *When calling Dwayne Forge for backup, two goons arrive in one of three cars, one being a unique red Patriot. *The NOOSE Patriot is the modified police variant of the Patriot. *A black modified Patriot is seen around Firefly Projects, North Holland and Acter driven by the M.O.B. Police Stockade *This is a special variant of Brute Stockade 8000. It appears in two missions. Its first appearance is in the mission Three Leaf Clover; hovewer, it is not recommended to try to take it in this as it requires a lot of patience and a truck to push it to a garage. The doors are also locked. * The best chance to acquire it is during the mission Tunnel of Death as the player is required to steal it. After dealing with the NOOSE and police forces, take it and drive it to your nearest safehouse. After that, you have parked it in the parking space, drive very far away until the mission has failed, the truck will still be in the parking space. Another way to obtain the Police Stockade in the same mission without failing it is by pushing it back to your nearest safehouse; a good vehicle for pushing it is the Phantom located in Normandy just before you go to the secluded area. After that, push both'' cars until you reach the safehouse; make sure they're always ''close to each other, or the Stockade will vanish. Avoid police attention, the Stockade will vanish if you go too far away. When you reach the safehouse, just continue with the mission and and go back to your safehouse; it should be there with you not having a mission failure. Primo *A unique red Primo with a gold grille and wheels with bumpers, skirts and a spoiler can be found driven by Spanish Lords, and is found Cerveza Heights, outside the South Bohan Safehouse, East Holland, Alderney City and mainly spawns in South Bohan. Presidente *A modified Presidente is used by the Korean mob. It has a spoiler, a different grille and a dark blue color. They appear in Alderney City and near the safehouse. *When calling Dwayne Forge for backup, two of his goons arrive in one of three vehicles, one being a unique red Presidente. Rebla *A brown colored Rebla is requested by Stevie. *A modifed version of the Rebla is used by the Russian Mafia. Roman's Taxi *The Roman's Taxi is a black Esperanto with an emergency light. This may be the first special car you can get. It's easy to get, but after Roman's depot is burned down, the car is not available for sometime, but the car is then available again once the player completes Blow Your Cover, when Roman's insurance pays-off. After the completion of Hostile Negotiation, the car is no longer available, as it gets replaced by a fleet of gray Cavalcades. Romero *A Romero appears in the mission Undertaker. This is the only time it appears in the entire game. To obtain it, steal it when the mission is done, but you have to be fast and alert, otherwise the driver will drive away and disappear. The Romero will also appear on the street, but only if you are driving one at the time. Ruiner *Ivan Bytchkov owns a random iridescent color and yellow Ruiner which can stolen during the mission Ivan The Not So Terrible. When Ivan crashes his car into a truck, he will try to escape on foot. Follow Ivan as the game says. Once you reach the execution scene, leave before Ivan can say anything. Walk to the right where the fire escape is and run back to the construction site about 3 buildings behind you. The Ruiner will not despawn untill Ivan is killed or saved. You may take it and bring it back to the Broker Safehouse. It will be damaged from Ivan's crash, but not so that it will blow up by hitting a speed bump. After bringing the car to the safehouse, return to Ivan using the same means as the first time. Save or kill Ivan and the car will definitely be in your safehouse when you return (unless you have more than 2 vehicles, in which case the 2 outermost vehicles from the center will despawn after going far enough, and the construction site is far enough). It is recommended to take this car, seeing as how it is a wonderful choice for Brucie's car races that will be later introduced. Sentinel *You will be chased by a few Sentinel XS during the mission She's a Keeper, some of them have the standard black/green paintjob but some also has a unique black/red paintjob. However, trying to steal one will cause you to fail the mission. *A unique black lustered Sentinel appears during the mission Wrong is Right. *During Out of Commission the Sentinel XS's have a unique yellow-white luster effect. During the part where you drive off the Sanchez off the ramp, a roadblock formed with red Sentinel XS's can be found. However, stealing one will cause you to fail the mission. Stallion *A black Stallion with a blue or normal undertone appears in the mission Escuela of the Streets. Subway *A derailed version of the Subway in No Way on the Subway. Sultan *A unique dark blue Sultan with black rims is wanted by Stevie. You can take it and save it. A new one will respawn. *A modified blue variant is used by Korean mob. Can usually be found in Alderney City, in Alderney. *A Sultan RS can be found behind the abandoned house's garage in Westdyke at anytime. Super GT *One uniquely colored Super GT appears in the mission Union Drive for Bernie Crane, driven by Dimitri Rascalov's henchmen. The paintjob is a metallic red, blue, green, gray, or pink, all of which are unique. *Another uniquely colored Super GT appears in a Most Wanted mission in which you are after a drug trafficker named Darren Covey. You find him and the five friends of his whom you must kill also on the second floor of a parking garage in Purgatory, with a few cars around them. One of these cars is a Super GT whose paint job resembles a mixture of Irish Mob green and sky blue not found anywhere else in the game. *A third unique Super GT appears in one of Stevie's Car Thefts. It is in front of the 69 Exchange in Chinatown, Algonquin. Vincent *A unique coloured dark green Vincent LX2007 appears in the mission She's a Keeper. Virgo *A red and black Virgo appears in the mission Concrete Jungle. It can be taken and saved at your safehouse. This Virgo is also obtainable when asking Little Jacob for guns. This Virgo is also used in Russian Revolution. This Virgo can also be seen in Mr and Mrs Bellic. Bikes Hellfury * In the mission Ruff Rider, there is a rich red Hellfury that can be obtained after you kill the enemy, Jayvon Simson. Normal Hellfurys have a metallic red, but this one is a glossy red with no metallic added to it. After killing Jayvon, the Hellfury can be stolen and used to complete the mission by meeting Dwayne. Faggio *A green and black Faggio is wanted by Stevie. This Faggio can be taken to a nearby safehouse and another should appear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear across the street from Dragon Heart Plaza, Diamond Street, Chinatown, Algonquin. Freeway *A brown Freeway is wanted by Stevie. This Freeway can be taken to a safehouse and another Freeway should appear. When Stevie calls for it, it should appear in front of the Willis Wash and Lube, Saratoga Ave in Willis, Dukes. NRG 900 *A light and dark grey NRG 900 can be stolen for Stevie. This NRG 900 can be taken to a safehouse and stored and another one will appear. When Stevie calls for it, it will appear on Bismarck Ave, Lancaster, Algonquin. PCJ 600 *A red PCJ 600 with golden rims, which is used by Niko in the mission I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle. It can be kept afterwards. Aircraft Maverick There are three unique variants of the Maverick: * A white Maverick with red stripes appears in the missions Dust Off and Paper Trail. In Dust Off, this requires a mission failure to obtain the chopper. It's recommended to save it in Paper Trail, because you can fly it to your safehouse after you beat the mission. * Another one appears in Babysitting. It is solid black with no white stripes on the top of the body. You need to capsize Derrick's boat, and after it starts flying away, ram it into a building, and then push it to your safehouse after it hits the ground. Note: There can't be anyone in the chopper after it crashes. Otherwise, it won't save. *Another one appears in A Revenger's Tragedy ("Deal" ending), where Dimitri flies it. After you crash on Happiness Island, steal the chopper and fly it to your safehouse. The Maverick is white with orange stripes. Police Maverick The Police Maverick is a police variant of the civilian Maverick. The Police Maverick doesn't have a spawn point in GTA IV unfortunately. Although, it can be acquired with good sniping skills by shooting one down. Annihilator *Little Jacob pilots an Annihilator with the side doors closed (the regular Annihilators have the side doors open) that can only be obtained in the last mission (either ending), to obtain it, fly it to your safehouse and kill Roman (revenge ending only) or Jacob. However, in the revenge method, make sure you can make the jump with the Sanchez off of the jetty, because if you fail, you will land in the water with no quick method of reaching Pegorino, thus failing the mission with "Jacob" flying the Annihilator high above and beyond until it disappears from view. Trivia *Any vehicle used by gangs can be resprayed, many examples include the Korean Mob Sultans and Spanish Lords Cavalcades and Primos. If it is a dark colour such as the Irish Mob Oracle, it will not change colour. See Also *Special Vehicles in The Lost and Damned *Special Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:GTANav Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV